Bikes & Stitches
by levheichou
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Isabelle and Simon first meet because they crash into each other - literally. "Simon was suddenly glued to his spot as he stared at the person in front of him. She had taken off her helmet and her leather jacket and her arm was bleeding. She was absolutely stunning with her long black hair and her curvy figure and those tattoos all over her skin."


**Something I wrote for a friend. Pure fluff than anything and full force AU because CoHF is out in two days and probably will ruin my life. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's useless to own a car in NYC. That is a fact. Everyone knows it. Even those who have a car know it. And they all keep telling you it, when you proclaim: _I am getting a car!_ They all jump up to say: _Are you serious? You don't need a car in this city!  
_Of course Simon knows that. And despite it all, he got himself a little one some months ago. He reasoned that he needs it to visit his parents who moved to New Jersey now. It takes a ridiculous amount of time on the train to get to that "town" (that's what they are calling themselves but everyone knows New Jersey is basically a joke. Like apocalypse theories and Justin Bieber. )  
But of course, it also takes a ridiculous amount of time to get out of Brooklyn.  
Simon is stuck in his car in the middle of traffic and he is desperately trying to find a way out of this. He needs to be at his parent's house in an hour and he cannot be late this time. He is always late and this time they made him promise to come on time for once. And it wasn't like Simon got out too late. It was just apparently every single citizen on this city was out now. It was Friday. Of course everyone was out! Sometimes he hated this city.  
After another twenty minutes there was finally some movement and Simon could get into the other line to get of this street – finally! The smell of victory and third gear was already in his nose as he turned the wheels and he wanted to scream in glee as – well, as he heard a loud crash at the back of his car.  
No fucking way.  
Someone just crashed into him. This was just unfuckingbelievable.  
Simon saw smoke coming from his car and he started cursing out loud as he loosened his seatbelt to get out and scream at that idiot who just drove into him.  
As he turned around and walked back, he saw that there wasn't just an idiot there.  
There was a girl – a young woman – on a motorcycle that had crashed into his little Hilda (the name of his car) and she was actually hurt – not the car but the girl. Simon was suddenly glued to his spot as he stared at the person in front of him. She had taken off her helmet and her leather jacket and her arm was bleeding. She was absolutely stunning with her long black hair and her curvy figure and those tattoos all over her skin. Simon felt how his mouth went dry.  
"You stupid moron, are you blind?!"  
_Huh?_

It was the girl. She had raised her head and now practically glared at him and it sobered Simon for the moment. Was she indicating that this was his fault? What the hell?  
"Last time I checked, my glasses worked good, thank you for asking. I believe you should let your eyes get checked instead."  
It was unbelievable that he actually could bring out that sentence but given the hectic situation, there really was no time to ogle her beauty. Especially since she just insulted him.  
"What did you just say? I think I am seriously hurt and my bike is done for, you idiot!"  
Simon took a look at her bike and it was true that it was pretty damaged. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. What if he had to pay for this? He was a broke student. He shared an apartment with his best friend and it wasn't really a big and good one. He could absolutely not pay for a bike.  
His hand travelled into his hair as he took in the mess in front of him and he tried to ignore the cars and commotion around him – also the piercing glare of the girl.  
"Listen," Simon took a deep breath and tried to order his thoughts. He needed to fix this.  
"How about, I will help you get this of the street and secure it over there? And then I will get you to a hospital and then we can talk about the damage?"  
She threw him a look as if he was out of his mind and Simon mentally went through his proposal to check whether he said something inappropriate, but he sounded quite reasonable in his opinion.  
"Please?" he added for good measure and after some deliberation, the girl agreed to it.

He seated her into his car while he took care of the bike, which was harder than he'd imagined. But he eventually did it and got back into his vehicle to start the motor and get out of here.  
It took him some time to really leave the traffic behind and really get going into the right direction. He knew exactly where he was going now. His sister was a doctor – okay she was still a resident but it was better than nothing. They wouldn't have to wait for too long.

* * *

The girl next to him didn't say much. Well, actually, she didn't say anything at all. Nervously, Simon's eyes travelled to her once in a while, but she kept looking out of the window and trying to get as much distance between them as possible, as if he was poisonous.  
Did he smell? He was pretty sure that he was not since he had been on his was to- Oh God! His parents!  
"Shit!" At Simon's exclamation, she looked over to him and watched how he fished for his cell and typed in a number. Her eyes wided. "You are going to talk on the phone now? Didn't you cause enough accidents?"  
Simon didn't really pay much attention and just put the phone on speaker while he maneuvered his car around. "Could you not say anything for a while?"  
She looked like she was about to snap, but as the voice of his mother rang through his car, she actually shut up.  
"Hey Mom," he said to his phone, which he had fasted into a little device especially for these occasions. "I am really sorry, but I don't know if I can make it today."  
"What? Simon! At first you come late every week and now you tell me you cannot come at all?"  
"I am really sorry-"  
"Is this about Clary again? You are doing something for her again, aren't you?"  
"No, Mom, this is not about Clary, listen-"  
"I already prepared all the food..."  
"Mom! I had a little accident. Nothing bad happened okay? But I need to-"  
"What? Oh my God, Simon are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Should we come down?"  
"No, no, I am fine! But I have to take the other person involved to the hospital, okay? I am on my way to Rebecca right now."  
"Oh dear God, I think I am getting stomach ache"  
Simon saw how the girl next to him began to grin.  
"Mom, please, don't get dramatic."  
"My little boy was in an accident, of course I am worried!"  
"I am not doing this right now... Okay Mom! I'll call you later! Sorry again! Talk to you later!"  
"But Simon-"  
But he had already hung up.

Simon looked at his phone for a moment and decided not to comment on the conversation he had in front of his "guest", as he turned into the parking lot of the hospital.  
"Your Mom sounds nice." Simon looked over to her and she still wore a little smirk on her face. Great. She was laughing at him.  
"Please let's just get in..."  
Simon got out of his car and before she could get out of it, he had walked over and helped her out. She oddly looked at him and he tried to ignore it while he locked up his car.  
"I am Isabelle, by the way," she said then and he looked up and felt a little confused at first. He didn't think she would tell him her name. He had been pretty sure that she disliked him, actually.  
"I'm Simon," he replied because it was the polite thing to do, "but you probably know that already because my mother told you so." Isabelle tried to suppress her grin at that – he could tell – and nodded. Simon sighed and started to walk to the side entrance of the hospital, texting his sister on the way. Isabelle was quietly following him at first but as they stood there at the entrance for some minutes without getting in, she seemed to get inpatient.  
"You are aware how hospitals work?"  
Simon glanced over to her, his phone flipping from one of his hand to the other. "Yeah, but you wouldn't get treated fast enough, if we went the official way."  
Isabelle's eyebrows wandered upwards and she stared at him once again as if he was crazy. This time Simon knew why, though.  
"Oh, no! That came out wrong! My sister is a doctor here and she can speed up the process. Nothing… weird or anything."  
Isabelle looked at him for another second, before sighing and just waiting with him here. They stood in front of glass slide doors which wouldn't open for them but Simon could already see his sister coming towards them and as she she came close enough, the doors opened.  
"Simon, what happened? You usually never page me for an emergency! Are you alright? Is something up with Clary?"  
Simon surpressed to urge to roll his eyes because Clary's name was mentioned once again and he wondered whether he really spent too much time with his best friend.  
"No, not Clary. Um, I- I had a little accident and this is Isabelle and I think she is hurt."  
Rebecca's eyes travelled to his right up to Isabelle who was looking back and forth between Rebecca and Simon, not really knowing what to say.  
"Alright, follow me and then tell me what happened."

Isabelle was sitting on one of the beds in the ER as Rebecca started to examine her. She didn't really speak except of a few questions she shot at her patient. (_Do you feel dizzy? Do you remember what you had for breakfast? Does this hurt? And this?_) Eventually, she turned around to Simon and he already knew what was coming because his sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath and he knew her well enough to know that she was angry at him.  
She opened her eyes again and calmy closed the curtain around them before turning back to him. Then a clipboard came down onto his head.  
"What were you thinking, Simon? You can't just page me like that and make me drop everything for you! This is my job, you can't use me as you personal doctor! When you paged me and said there was an accident, I thought you killed someone! Next time you can just use the usual way!" That probably meant that Isabelle was fine enough. He was relieved of course because he had been worried about her (and himself, too) and his sister lecturing him didn't really intimidate him as much as she wished so.  
"Also, how many times do you have to hear it, until you dump that piece of trash of a car?"  
At this Simon got angry.  
"Oh come on, not you, too! Just... leave me alone okay. I am sorry that I called you. I was actually afraid that something happened to her. Excuse me for that."  
Simon had the bad habit to gesture a little to much while talking so at the end of his speech, he almost knocked over some of the stuff hanging behind him and he hastily turned around to hold them in place. Well, at least it made Rebecca chuckle.  
"Um, don't wanna interrupt or anything, but what's up with me here?"

The Lewis siblings turned around to Isabelle, whom they may have forgotten during they little argument. Simon's cheek heated up and he mumbled an "Ah, sorry!", while Rebecca stepped forward and smiled at her.  
"Of course, I am sorry," she said in a calm voice of a professional and Simon was a little confused by it since he hardly ever heard her talk like that.  
"You have a little cut here which I will stitch for you right away. You should also try not to put too much pressure on it in the next few weeks, since it's a little bruised. If you have a headache within the next 24 hours, please come back to the hospital right away, alright? After stitching you can go and have my brother invite you for dinner, as he is an idiot."  
Simon's fascination for his sister's professionallity puffed away like a smoke cloud as she said that and he frowned as he sharply looked at her.  
"What the hell, Becca?"  
"Simon, please leave. I am stitching her arm up now. You can wait in the waiting room."  
And with that he was literally thrown out.

* * *

One hour and four magazines later, Isabelle came into the waiting room with a bandage on her arm. Simon grimaced at he saw it and really did feel bad. (Even though it wasn't really all his fault. She drove into him. She should feel bad. But she was hurt and he wasn't, so he couldn't help it.)  
Simon helped her into her jacket and together they left the hospital without saying anything. They arrived at his car and it was needless to say that he would drive her home, at least.  
She still lingered at his car, no sign of wanting to get in and eventually they both spoke at the same time.  
"Thank you."  
"You need a ride?"  
They both stared at each other and Simon let out a laught and even Isabelle's corners of her mouth went up a little.  
"Yeah, that would be good," she replied then, since he didn't say anything and he just nodded and opened the door of Hilda for her. They both got in and Simon tried to start her up but she just made some noises and no matter how many times they tried, it didn't look like they would get anywhere anytime soon.  
"Ah, crap, this is just perfect."  
Isabelle looked over to him and bid on her lower lip, seemingly hesitating to say something.  
"I, um, I am sorry for this. I mean, I think it was both our faults and now your car is broken, too and..." Isabelle tried to find the right words and her mouth was open, without saying anything at all and it looked a little funny to Simon, since he didn't think she would ever have problems with finding words. He didn't know her, really. He just met her two hours ago, but from the very start he knew that she was a tough girl. With her black leather clothes, her bike and her sharp tongue, while he drove some old – now broken – car, named Hilda, wore a red sweater that colcealed his shirt which said "I am kind of a big deal" and old jeans that took the "grunge look" to a whole new level.  
And yet, she was here, struggling with her words.  
"Listen, I am quite good with cars and stuff. I tooled together my bike myself. So as a thanks for the hospital and the food, I can fix this thing."  
Usually, Simon would have commented on her mechanic hobby but he was a little distracted by the last thing she said.  
"The food?"  
"Yeah, I mean, your sister said you gonna invite me to dinner, didn't she?"  
Simon stared at her and he couldn't believe that she would actually consider it. He thought that he would just drop her of home and then hear from her lawyer or something. No she wanted to fix his car and go out for a bite with him?  
"Or is this Clary your family kept talking about your girlfriend?"  
_Clary? What...?  
_"Oh no, no no. She isn't! She is my best friend and room mate but we are not dating and she has a boyfriend and yeah. I-I-I mean that I'd love to go for dinner and yeah, fixing the car." He was an moron. "Fixing the car sounds awesome, yes, cool, thanks so much!" He was the biggest moron in NYC.

But he was a moron with a date.


End file.
